


Numinous

by TeamGallifreeWill



Series: A Touch of Normal [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, close to home - Freeform, giving 'the talk', i'm sure there are more tags but i'm bad at this, truth comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: The Winchesters take a case in Topeka and quickly realize one of their own is in danger. What happens when Alexa has to give the talk?





	Numinous

“Hello, Mrs. Hartfeld?”

“Yes?”

“Hello, my name is Special Agent Lawson, I’m handling a case that seems to involve a client of yours, a mister, ahh,” the sound of paper rustling comes through the receiver, “here we go, a mister Nicholas Kline?”

“Oh, yes,” the name vaguely sounds familiar, “what’s going on?”

“We need you to come in for that I’m afraid. It’s nothing to worry about, just a rather sensitive matter. Would you be willing to do that? I’d really appreciate not having to fill in an agent in your area.”

“Um, yeah, I’m assuming you need me as soon as possible too?”

“Yes, ma’am. I understand this is inconvenient.”

“It’s fine, must be important if the FBI are on it. I’ll have to switch some things, but I assume I can be there first thing in the morning. Where would I be headed, Agent?”

“Thank you Mrs. Hartfeld, you’ll be heading to Topeka, Kansas.”

“Kansas? How far is Topeka from Lawrence?”

“About 30 minutes,” the agent can’t keep the slight confusion out of his tone.

“That’s it? Really? Oh that’s awesome!” she realizes she must sound insane and explains, “sorry, I have family there and don’t get to see them much.”

The agent laughs, “no worries ma’am, if you have a pen I can give you my number so you can call back with your flight info. We’ll arrange a car to pick you up.”

“Right, of course, go ahead.” The agent gives her his number and ends the call. Sarah quickly gets to rearranging her schedule and explaining to Drew where she’s going. Before too long she’s calling the agent back with her flight details and heads home to pack.

The following morning, Sarah sends Alexa a ‘whatcha doin?’ text after claiming her luggage. Before she can get an answer her car is there to pick her up.

______

“Hey look at this,” Sam speaks up while looking for a case.

“Got somethin’,” Dean walks over.

“Think so. These disappearances and murders sound like our kind of thing. Just not sure what it is yet.”

“Hey guys,” Alexa walks back into the room after taking a shower and notices the brothers looking at the computer screen. “Got something?”

“Hey, baby,” he kisses her, “think so.”

“Let me see,” she takes the laptop and sits next to him. After a bit of reading she agrees, “oh yeah, that sounds weird. Any idea why it’s going after lawyers? Any connection between them?”

“Haven’t looked yet. And no clue, they seem random besides their career.”

“Weird, but speaking of lawyers, guess who sent me a text while I was in the shower?”

“Really?”

“Yep, asked what we were doing, but haven’t heard anything back yet,” she starts typing. “Why don’t you guys get ready while I dig a bit more?”

“Sounds good, I’ll get changed and we can fill Cas in when he gets back with breakfast,” Dean starts to his bedroom.

Once he’s out of earshot, Sam leans in, “you know you can sit this one out if you wanna talk to Sarah.”

“I know, and thank you, but I can talk to her while on the case too. That’s kinda how phones work,” she teases. Sam just sighs. “Hey, really, thank you, but it’s ok.”

“Alright, just,” he stands but hovers, “don’t put this case first, if she wants to see you, go, for me, ok?” he kisses the top of her head as he walks to their room to get ready.

She rolls her eyes with a soft smile and says a, “yes sir,” to the empty room. About ten minutes later the brothers are back and Alexa is explaining that she hasn’t found any connection yet besides that all the victims had cases that were heard in front of the Kansas court system. Not surprising since they were all local lawyers. Just then Cas walks in with a couple of bags, and further research ends as they fill him in and eat.

After breakfast Alexa goes to get dressed while the boys load up Baby and prepare to head out. She receives another text from Sarah then.   
  


Sarah: sorry, busy with work, but I’m in town and wondered if you guys were too?

Alexa: wow really? For how long? We could probably make that work ;)

Sarah: yay! And I hope you know that this invitation goes out to your boys too, unless you want some girl time

Alexa: i’ll let them know, but i think they’d love to see you too

Sarah: oh gotta go again. Let me know!   
  


Alexa walks out to the garage, “Sarah’s in town and wants to meet up,” she opens the door to get in behind Sam.”

“Really?” Dean asks then watches her open the back door, “what’re you doing?”

She stops, “what?”

“Why are you getting in the car? Go meet up with her.”

“She’s busy with work. Besides, I told her we lived in Lawrence so I’d have to pass through Topeka anyway, might as well tag along,” she shrugs.

Dean gets in, “Lawrence?”

“Ah, yeah. Figured Lebanon was a bit weird being in the middle of nowhere. And well, it’s not that far from the truth.”

“Yeah, makes sense, I guess. Why’s she in town on work?”

“She didn’t say.”

“Lex?” Sam asks with a slight inclination to his voice.

“Yeah, I know. I’m really hoping she’s in Lawrence and not Topeka.”

“She’s from California though, why would she be in front of a Kansas judge?”

“The case and/or client may be connected to a larger case. Depending on the crime, any priors,” Sam rattles off.

“Yeah, yeah, ok, it’s not that odd. Got it,” Dean cuts him off.

During the three hour drive Alexa looks over the case and uses her phone to look up any connections that may exist. She soon realizes that all the cases were tried in front of the same judge at the federal courthouse.

“Hey Sam, it’s possible Sarah’s just randomly here for something right?”

“Well yeah, of course, why?”

“All these attorneys had a case in front of the same federal judge right before going missing.”

“What’s their name? Maybe I can hack in and see the schedule.”

While Sam works from his phone, Alexa sends another text to Sarah.   
  


Alexa: hey, what’re you doing in town for work anyway?

Sarah: FBI called me about a client.

Alexa: FBI, so you’re in Topeka?

Sarah: yep. Just 30 min from ya!

Alexa: let me know as soon as you get some free time.

Sarah: should have some tonight for dinner?

Alexa: sounds good!   
  


“She’s in Topeka working a federal case,” is all she says causing the car to fall silent except for the rumble of Baby’s engine as Dean presses the gas a little harder. Pulling into a hotel parking lot Dean goes to reserve them a couple of rooms while Sam pulls out his laptop and connects to the WIFI before even getting settled.

Once in the room Alexa pulls out her own laptop. Sam wordlessly hands her his while he takes hers and connects to the WIFI as well. Alexa looks through the files Sam already pulled up looking for anything else in common besides the Judge. “I’ll look into the judge,” Sam offers.

“So federal, is the FBI already on it?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, they’re the ones that called her in.”

“Damn, guess that won’t work as a way in with the authorities than.”

“Maybe lawyers?” Cas suggests.

“Possibly, but with Sarah being there, she’d recognize us. Is there a way to let her know we may be there without her sharing or outing us?”

“I don’t know. I’d really rather take care of this without her knowing at all.”

“Lex, that may be out of the question now. We have to look at this like any other case. She could be the next possible victim,” Dean says softly.

“She is,” Sam says making all heads turn. “Her case is the last one on his schedule tomorrow.”

“Ok, so tonight we go out to dinner and keep her from going in. Sam, you can take her place and fake it, right?”

“Lex, that’s insane. What about the client? I can’t actually work the case.”

“There has to be something.”

“Hey, calm down, we’ll just keep working the case. Tonight you two can go out to dinner with her while Cas and I keep working. No one’s suspicions are raised. What if you get her to invite you to watch the case so you’re there if anything hinky goes on?”

“It’s a federal case Dean, they’re not going to let just anyone watch.”

“So then let’s get to work and find the son of a bitch.”

The four sit down and start working through the different possibilities. Soon one laptop is assigned to looking up victim information while the other is looking into the judge and lawyers. Cas and Dean focus on the victims while Sam and Alexa work over the other computer. Alexa and Sarah trade a few more texts throughout the day until it’s time to meet up for dinner. Her and Sam get ready as Dean moves to the other computer and starts sifting through the information.

On their way to the restaurant Dean calls, “hey be careful, we think it’s a shifter. Sarah may not be Sarah.”

“How’d you come up with that?” He goes on to explain that the victims injuries look like human killers, except for the force inflicting them is too powerful. Because of the injuries the suspected killer is typically the client that got the guilty verdict. 

“I still think something’s off about that theory though. The skin looks torn and eaten, but without looking at it in person, it could easily be animals like they say it is.”

“So we still have no solid idea of what this is?”

“Not sure yet, but just be careful. We’ll look into it more. Cas is looking up the defendants now.”

“Ok. Keep us updated. And we’ll let you know too.”

“Sounds good. And Lex, Cas says if it is her tell her we said hi.”

“Will do Dean. Bye,” she laughs and hangs up. Sam pulls into the lot as she hangs up.

“What was that?”

“They think it’s a shifter so we have to test her somehow,” she stares through the windshield. “But if she’s clean they say ‘hi’.”

He smiles and shakes his head, “of course they do. Come on, that’s her standing at the door,” he gets out of the car.

“Sam, what if it’s the shifter?” Alexa walks to his side.

“I’ll offer to take a picture of you guys before we go in, her eyes will flare if she’s not really her,” he takes her hand. “We’ll figure it out from there, now come on.”

The couple walk to the door and are greeted with an enthusiastic hug. True to his word Sam offer to take the picture, switching to video to make sure Sarah is Sarah. Seeing nothing change, he switches back to photo and snaps a shot of the two women, “here take a look.” When he passes back the phone it’s the photo.

“Oh send that to me!” Sarah exclaims. “Hey I’m starving, lets get inside, yeah?” The three walk in and get seated quickly. Ordering drinks they fall into easy conversation and then order when the waitress comes back. Sam stays quiet for the most part, just watching the two women reconnect. “So Sam, what’s different about dating Lexi this time?”

He almost chokes on his food, “um, what?”

“Oh come on, there’s gotta be something. I’ve known a few couples, that have broken up and gotten back together, there’s always something that changes.”

“Um, well,” he looks over at Alexa who just grins, “we um, well you know we didn’t exactly breakup, but, it definitely wasn’t instantly back together either. She’s a lot more badass than she was when I first met her, and that’s saying something because I’m pretty sure she could have kicked my ass back then too.”

Sarah laughs, “wow that’s a good answer. Makes her look good and doesn’t quite answer the question either. You would’ve made a pretty good lawyer.”

He laughs and ducks his head, while Alexa runs her hand over his shoulders. “We’re more honest now. When we got together this time we realized we had a lot of secrets between us.”

“You guys are so cute. I wish I could have seen more of this,” she shakes her fork between them, “while it was happening.”

“What about you? We’ve never even met your boys.”

“Fair point. Oo! We should so become those couples that take vacations together!”

“We’re game,” Sam answers before Alexa can. “Dean and C-James love whenever they get to have the place to themselves,” he squeezes her knee in apology for the near slip.

“You guys are getting your own place when you have kids though, right? Like I get sharing a place if you guys travel a lot, but, that’ll stop with little ones.”

The couple shares a look, “um, kids are, well,” Alexa stumbles, “not on the table right now.”

“Really? Even with you guys getting ready to get married and everything? Did you at least talk about it?” she stops, “sorry, your decision, I don’t mean to be one of those moms. I’ll shut up.”

“It’s fine, Mary has asked a few times too.”

“Well that’s just normal instincts,” Sarah laughs. The rest of the meal goes smoothly with no other slips and soon they’re standing to leave. When Sam starts to reach for his wallet, Sarah slaps his hand, “don’t be silly.” After paying they walk out to the parking lot, Sam follows behind the women who have their arms wrapped around each other. He can for sure see how they would be trouble when they combined forces. “So Dean and James are coming tomorrow night, right? I wanna see them while I’m here too.”

“Yeah, just let us know when you want to go. When do you leave?”

“The following morning. So I expect to spend a lot of time with you guys, got it?”

“Of course, Sarah. Be safe, and text me throughout the day tomorrow.”

“Night, love you,” she hugs her again then turns to Sam, “you too. You’re good for my girl, keep it up.” They hug, then she pulls back, and reaches for her keys. “Alright, I should get going. Long day tomorrow.”

“What time is the case?”

“Should be around 12:30 if they run on schedule.”

_____

“We’re gonna check out the victims, you guys go through the cases again. Why is there no mention of being two places at once, like, in any of them? Usually there’s someone claiming they were one place while others swear they saw them somewhere else. And how is no one seeing any of these murders until the body turns up?” Dean rants as he pulls out clothes before going into the bathroom to change.

When the door closes Sam turns to Cas, “so what do you think it is, Cas?”

“It’s very hard to guess based on photos and reports, but Dean may be onto something about it not being a shifter. Some of the bruising looks suspiciously like human bites.”

“So what then?” Sam starts mentally running through the list of possibilities.

“I’m thinking it may be a Rakshasa,” Cas answers.

“Seriously? We haven’t seen one of those in years.”

“It fits if those bites aren’t animal, though.”

“But why snack on the victims instead of feeding and then moving on?”

“Perhaps it’s found a way to remain under the radar as it were. Without attention on it, it would be able to sustain a permanent residence.”

“What about possible hideouts instead of looking at victims? They do have pretty distinct living quarters,” Alexa points out.

“Probably a better chance of getting something,” Cas concedes as Dean rejoins them.

“Well, are we ready?”

“Change of plans, Dean. Scouting for its location.”

“Location?”

“It could be a rakshasa, which would make finding it’s lair relatively easy assuming it would be near where the bodies were found.”

“But they don’t nibble, they go for the buffet.”

“We know. If this isn’t the case, it’ll be fast enough to rule out.”

“Yeah, ok. We all going?”

“Yep. Sarah’s going to let me know when she’s finished in front of the judge and we’ll go meet her then.”

“I’m starting to think we should’ve brought two cars.”

“Yeah, that’s why you stopped replying to our texts last night,” Sam gives him a knowing bitchface which Dean promptly ducks his red face away from.

“Alright boys, let’s get going. With Sarah’s case being earlier, maybe we can meet for lunch and have this whole thing wrapped up.”

“I really like her optimism,” Dean quips sarcastically.

_____

Sarah: about to go. Talk later.

Alexa: ok. Maybe if you get done sooner we can have that girl time.

Sarah: would love to!

_____

By three o’clock Alexa still hasn’t heard from Sarah again. “I know it’s only like two hours later than should be but, I don’t like this.”

“I know. I’m sure she’s fine. You know cases have no set time restraints. Let’s just keep looking,” Sam places his hand on the small of her back to guide her further along the path.

Heading in the other direction of Big Shunga Park, there’s a much different conversation happening. “I don’t know man, I swear out here everything just smells like rotting bugs, doesn’t it?” Dean continues walking and misses Cas stopping to squint at his continued complaining, before joining him again. “Do you think Sam and Lex have had any better luck?”

“I doubt it since they haven’t called us yet.”

“Yeah. Dude,” Dean looks up from his phone, “we’re gonna have to turn back soon, we’re almost out of trail.”

“It appears so. Do you want to try a different one or just join Alexa and Sam?”

“Let’s finish this one and then head back, maybe we take five minutes in the offshoots we passed?”

“Seems as good a plan as any.”

It’s another hour and a half when Dean and Cas are on their way back to their meeting spot. They’ve walked a few offshoot paths but haven’t found anything. Well Dean found a beautiful spider’s web when he walked through it. He didn’t appreciate Cas telling him he was being overly dramatic about a harmless arachnid’s artwork, which was now ruined. He only sulked for a few minutes.

_____

“Sam, she’s not even reading my texts anymore.”

“Lex, you have to stop babe.”

“I can’t Sam, what if she is the next victim, she’s a prime target for any serial killer. She’s not from here, she’s alone, no one will know she’s missing for a while.”

“Alexa!” She snaps her head to Sam, “we’re going to take care of this ok? We just have to find out where this thing is. Now we have about,” he rechecks the map pulled up on his phone, “about 500 yards before we turn around. Ok?”

“Sorry. I just,” Sam stops her.

“You don’t want anything to happen to her. I know.”

“Sam, she was safe. Then as soon as I come back into her life she’s the possible victim of the monster of the week. I knew this would happen. It’s all my fault.”

“Hey, stop right now. This is not on you. Lex, you kept her out of this your entire lives, you protected her. You did that. Hell, you even protected me, in a way. Bobby could have at any moment said your name to us if he had known it.”

She nods at the reality check and feels more like herself again. “Thank you. Now can we please find and kill this son of a bitch so we can go get some food and drinks with my kinda sister?”

He reaches out with an arm and pulls her in to kiss her forehead, “yes babe, let’s do exactly that.”

_____

It’s around five when Alexa gets worried again, this time Sam agrees with her, “you should call. No way a judge is staying around this late after his cases are supposed to be done and the courthouse is about to close.”

Alexa dials, but not Sarah, “hello, yes, I’m one of Mrs. Hartfeld’s assistants. She was in front of Judge Ashland today and I messed up, and I need to speak with her before everyone leaves for the day or it’s my head and well I don’t want that,” she nervously laughs, “is there any-what? When? Any idea where they were going?” she turns her wide eyes to Sam who comes to her side at once. “Yes, thank you, I’ll keep trying her cell.”

“What?”

“She left with the judge around two.”

“Shit, I’m calling Dean and telling them to start towards us.”

“Yeah, we still have so much left uncovered though.”

“Not really, the bodies were all found along this path, it’s not going to be dragging them miles. It’s going to be around here, or not at all. We still have a couple more paths to look at. Still calling them though.” Alexa just nods.

On the third path they stop when a rancid smell makes them both gag, “oh that’s so not okay.”

“Oh yeah, that’s, wow,” Sam blinks a few times to clear the tears. They follow the stench and with it each step it gets stronger. Soon they find an old park building and a struggle. Whoever it is, is not happy. Suddenly a piercing scream cuts through the thick air and Alexa and Sam run towards it. 

When Sam crashes through the door the Rakshasa disappears and Alexa runs towards Sarah. She has a large cut on her forehead, but other than that seems ok from the struggle. “Lexi? Sam? What the hell? How did I get here?” she starts to panic.

“Sarah, Sarah, you have to calm down. We’re gonna get you out of here and back home, but you need to listen to whatever we tell you to do, alright?” She gets a shaky nod in reply. “Ok, stay close to me and I’ll get you out of here.”

“Lex! Behind you!” She instantly turns blade first and slashes through the gust of wind. It’s enough to make it reappear and Sam to zero in on it again, giving the girls a chance to get away.

Alexa opens the door to one of the three rooms and pushes Sarah in, “stay here no matter what you hear, got it? We’ll come back to get you. I promise,” she turns and runs back to the other room. Sarah turns and screams again. On the floor is the half eaten body of the real Judge.

_____

Dean and Cas are at the meet up point when they get tired of waiting. They start walking towards Sam and Alexa’s location instead. They’re not far when they see smoke above the trees, “ahh, Cas?”

“I see it Dean,” they wordlessly agree to start walking faster.

_____

“I got this Lex, go get Sarah out of here,” he says lighting some boards.

“Sam.”

“I mean it babe, it’s fine. I’m just going to get the fire going so it’s done fast then I’ll be right behind you,” he doesn’t wait for a reply as he moves down the hall.

Alexa reluctantly goes to get Sarah and she can see that the dry year has taken its toll on the building. It’s catching fire much faster than normal. Reaching the door she finds Sarah huddled against the wall. “Hey, Sarah, look at me, we’re leaving ok, let’s go,” she holds out her hand but Sarah just shakes her head. “We have to go or we won’t make it out.”

“What about him?” she chokes out and points. Alexa follows her finger.

“Shit, ok, stay here,” she takes a step, “and close your eyes.” Sarah doesn’t have to be told twice on that one. Alexa quickly grabs the judge and pulls him out of the room. They goal is to get his body a safe distance away from the flames so that it looks like an animal attack like the others, just much more, complete. 

Sam sees her and stops, “the hell Lex?”

“It’s the judge, if we get him outside it’ll look like another animal attack and not done by the Californian attorney he was last seen with.”

“Dammit, ok, but we have to hurry, this place is going up too fast to be making multiple trips.”

“I know that. I wasn’t the one questioning my logic.”

“Really? You want to fight now?”

“Let’s just get this poor guy to the edge of the brush, yeah?”

When they get back inside, Sam makes a sweep of the rest of the building while Alexa goes to get Sarah. When she reaches the room this time, it’s starting to fill with smoke, and Sarah’s coughing. “Ok, now we go, come on.”  _ These flames are definitely spreading faster _ , Alexa thinks. As they make their way to the entrance the heat is almost unbearable, but they’re almost there. Just a few more steps. Suddenly Sam pulls her in for a deep, but rushed, kiss before pushing her, and in consequence Sarah, away with a forceful, “go!”   
  
Alexa is still concentrating on Sam’s weird behavior as she stumbles several steps into Sarah who suddenly stops. Unaware of why, she looks to see Sarah staring in shock and follows her line of sight to see the roof has fallen in.  _ No. NoNoNoNo. Sam _ . “Sam!” She starts to run but arms wrap around her. She continues to struggle to break free, calling for Sam.   
  
Quickly losing her strength Sarah looks around desperately until she spots Dean running up the path towards them. “Dean! Help!”   
  
He makes himself run even faster and vaguely takes in the scene, “wha-,” he stops as he looks at Alexa, a sobbing mess calling for his brother then back at the building. His eyes go wide as he realizes, “son of a bitch,” he starts to run but stops as he sees Cas coming around the corner, his moose of a brother limp, but shuffling along with him. He feels the tears fall and couldn’t give less of a fuck right now. Running up to Cas he pulls the angel’s head to his lips and lets go just as quickly to take his place on the other side of Sam, holding on to the arm now draped over his shoulders.  
  
“Lexi, Lexi, they have him. He’s ok. He’s ok Lex,” Sarah is thankful her arms don’t need to restrain the stronger woman anymore, but still doesn’t let go of her. The three men come closer and Sarah can see the char marks on Sam’s shirt and the large knot already forming on his forehead. Alexa breaks free and runs to take Dean’s place. Cas allows her even though with the height difference he ends up carrying most of Sam’s weight, _ it’s a fair use of his strength. _ Sarah is still shell-shocked when Dean stops in front of her and asks, “he, is, is he?”

“He’ll be alright. You ok?”

Sarah looks at him like he’s just skipped right past third and grown a fourth head, “no! What, he, then, you guys, what the hell goes on in Kansas?”

He reaches out a hand to help her to her feet. “We’ll explain later. Right now, we’re taking you and Sam back to the motel to get looked at, and make sure you’re alright.”

“You know medicine too?”

“In a sense,” at her confused look he continues, “best to not ask too many questions right now though. Head wound and all.”

“This is a dream, all a dream, right? This can’t be real. This is insane. I want to forget all of this. This isn’t happening.”

Dean’s expression turns serious, “Sarah, I know this is out there, but, trust us. Trust Lex.”

“What did you do to her?”

Dean’s heart sinks even lower, “remember what I said about questions? Do that. Right now I’m trying to help you while my brother is being carried to our car by my boyfriend, who without his powers, your best friend would have lost her soulmate, got it?”

“Dean,” Cas scolds, “she just went through something extremely traumatic, she can’t just instantly shut that off.”

“I know that Cas! I just,” he stops when Sam coughs, “he ok?”

“He’s fine Dean,” there’s a moment of silence as they stare at each other before Cas gives a slight nod, “apology accepted. It’s not much further to the car and I’m sure the smoke is going to draw attention.”

“Right, Lex, how’re you doing?”

“What?”

“You ok?

“I, I don’t know right now. Let’s just get back to the hotel.”

“You got it.” They make the rest of the journey in silence. Once there Dean tells Sarah she’s got shotgun and peels out before she registers they’re leaving and finds the seatbelt. It seems like minutes before they’re stopping in front of a motel and Dean’s helping James/Cas get Sam out. Once they have him out, he walks to her door, “come on out, we’ll get the cut cleaned up once we’re inside.” He takes a breath, “and, I’m sorry about earlier. I’m just worried about Sam and Alexa. Truce?”

“Y-yeah,” she stutters as he opens the door for her. “Thank you.” When they get inside Sarah sees Sam across the nearest bed, Alexa already washing away the dirt from his skin, taking care to go softly over the burns. Next to her Dean is taking out a tin of some sort from a duffle while James seems to be meditating with a hand hovering over Sam’s head.

“Hey, uh, why don’t you come sit and I’ll take care of that for you,” she nods but her eyes go back to Sam’s care. “Hey, don’t worry about him, he’s in good hands, and so are you; done this tons of times. Just keep your eyes on me,” he gives her a charming smile. Once she locks eyes with him, he can feel the crackle of Cas’s grace as he heals Sam’s more serious injuries. He focuses on cleaning and stitching up Sarah’s wound until he feels it leave the air again. “Alright, only one stitch so scar won’t be too bad.”

“Thanks,” she looks over to Alexa again, “Lex? Honey, why don’t we go for a little walk?”

“No. I’m not leaving him.”

“Lexi, please, just for a minute. I need you to tell me what’s going on.”

Alexa looks up. Seeing her childhood best friend near tears and in a complete panic makes her bend, “ok, but, we shouldn’t go for a walk. Just take a seat, yeah?”

“Alexa, is this, is this why you left?”

Alexa swallows, with a pass of her fingers through Sam’s hair she nods, “in a way.” She sees Dean and Cas stand and make like they’re leaving, “guys, please stay. You’re as much of this as anything. And I want you here in case,” she can’t say it but knows it’s a very real possibility.  _ In case she leaves.  _ “My parents were killed by demons and I went on the run trying to protect you and Sam. Along the way I met Cas. His name isn’t James, it’s Castiel, he’s an angel. I fell into this life because of what happened to my parents, but Sam and Dean were raised in it. When I said we had a lot of secrets our first go round, Sam and I weren’t lying. He never told me about this because he was trying to get out.”

“And you pulled him back in? Did Dean get out too? Why can’t you leave?”

“Sarah listen, out of the two of us, if one was gonna get out, it was gonna be Sam. He almost made it, but destiny got in the way.”

Sarah scoffs, “this is insane. I’ve taken some kind of drug and am hallucinating or something,” she glares daggers at Dean and Cas, “you held my niece, are two even dating?”

Cas steps forward, “Sarah, you’re not in danger anymore and Jenny never was. She is a great soul. I know this is hard to understand but it’s all true. I’m not human,” he lets his eyes flare causing Sarah to fall back into her seat. “Sam and Alexa are soulmates, while Dean and Sam are the true vessels to the archangels Michael and Lucifer. They were supposed to fight in the end of days, but it never came to pass because of their love for each other.”

“You helped too Cas, and Lex got Bobby those angel books.”

“I, I can’t believe this. Lexi, they’ve brainwashed you or something.”

“They didn’t Sarah. It’s true, what would it take to prove to you?”

“I don’t know! This, this is what you guys do? Why you were in California?” They nod, “and Mary?”

“Brought back to life by God’s sister as a thank you to Dean. She was was actually dead for thirty three years,” Cas easily answers.

“I think she meant was Mary in California because of hunting as well, buddy.”

Cas looks to Sarah who nods, “oh, my apologies then. Yes. She was in town for a case.”

Sarah’s laugh is painfully obviously void of any humor, “so all those monster movies and bible classes are right?”

“Not exactly,” Alexa says. “in terms of them existing, yes.”

“God, and angels, and all of that? Wait, God has a sister?”

“Amara, and yeah, she and Chuck had some differences of opinion, but it worked out.”

“I,” she shakes her head, “I grew up in bible classes and going to church every Sunday, they, the only thing I got out of that was to have faith. It helped me when Lexi died, even though I had never seen any evidence. I can’t say these things don’t exist when I have proof in front of my eyes,” she looks back to Cas. “so, you’ve met them all?”

Dean laughs, “yeah, we’re um, kinda popular, or rather unpopular with them.”

“Do Heaven and Hell exist?”

“And purgatory. We’ve been, tend not to stick around for long though.”

Cas huffs, “in any of the three,” which causes Dean to bark out a laugh.

“What?” Sarah asked confused.

“Don’t mind them, they just like to brag that they’ve died and come back a few times.”

“Hey, so have you now,” Dean retorts.

“What?” her voice raises.

“Um, yeah. Thanks to Lucifer, last year,” she admits sheepishly.

Sarah stares with her mouth open, “you died. And then came back to life? All of you?”

“Yes.”

“I, um, gonna need a minute.”

“Of course,” Dean offers to order food, and Cas goes back to looking after Sam. The women sit and share uneasy looks.

“You’re, you’re not going to leave are you? I mean, if you need to I understand, this is why I was so worried about getting close to you again, but if it’s what you need, Cas can even erase it all from your memory. Like this part never happened; you came here, presented your case, all went well,” she spins her ring nervously.

“Lexi, just, give me a minute to sort this out,” she half laughs, “you know, all of this, it almost makes it easier to believe than you being kidnapped and your parents being killed by some random attack.”

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t want you to know about this life.”

Sarah gets up and hugs Alexa, “sis, you are a badass. You found an incredibly loving, and badass family too. I just, I’m having a little trouble putting the two halves together.”

Alexa nods, “I get it. Um, here,” she digs out her room key, “our room. Maybe take a shower, you can wear anything of mine, and then come back for some food?”

“Yeah, ok,” she looks at Sam, “is he going to wake up soon?”

“Cas?”

“I would say in the next few hours, I admit I haven’t been healing him as quickly, because of certain events,” he looks at Sarah.

“So you didn’t freak me out?”

“Yes.”

She nods, “thank you, but please, heal him now though.”

“Perhaps you should change, it may be jarring to witness.”

“Oh, um, right” she turns to Alexa, “I’d ask you to come with me, but you should be here with him. I’ll be back.”

When she leaves the room Dean walks back in, “she ok?”

“She will be. She just went to change while Cas heals Sam.”

“Food will be here soon, you think he’ll wake up right away?”

“Dean, I got to him before much serious damage happened. He’ll be just fine.”

“Yeah, ok.”

With a deep breath Cas closes his eyes then hovers his hands above the younger Winchester. After a few passes Sam coughs and sits up. He’s wrapped in Alexa’s arms as she begins crying again. Dean doesn’t even bother to wait for her to move and wraps them both in his own strong hold. After a few beats he pulls back and latches onto Cas who has moved to stand beside him, when Sam speaks, “hey guys,” anything else he plans on saying dies when Alexa presses her lips to his.

She pulls back, but still rests her hands on his shoulders, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to fight, I was worried, and, and I almost lost you. Don’t do that again.”

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. I’m right here,” he whispers, “and I promise.” He looks around the room, “where’s Sarah? Did she?”

“She went to your room to change,” Dean answers, “I can guarantee you’re going to have a lot of questions to answer when she gets back.”

“She’s coming back?”

Alexa nods, “she took it pretty well, apparently Bible study teaches you to be more accepting of the weird.”

Just then Sarah walks in and ses Sam sitting up, “wow, you do good work James, I mean Cas. Sorry, that’s going to take me a little time to get used to.”

“Understandable. When I first saw them again I kept calling him Castiel because that’s how I still saw him. But he’s not that Angel anymore, he’s just Cas,” she smiles as Dean pulls him to his side with one arm and kisses the side of his head.

“You know I’m going to have so many questions.”

“We know. We’ll be here to answer them, as long as that’s what you want.”

“Should, should I tell Drew? The kids?”

Dean steps up, “I wouldn’t start spreading it too fast, but we can give you a few pointers. Hunter 101.” When the food comes the five settle down to eat and talk, well Sarah asks a million questions and the others answer. After they finish, everyone starts to realize how exhausting the day has been. Dean stands, “hey, we should probably get some sleep. Sarah, do you want a ride to your car or hotel, or to stay here?”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to stay here. Being on my own is, well honestly it’s a little intimidating at the moment.”

“Got it, wanna stay here or with Sam and I?” Alexa offers.

Before she can answer Sam suggests another option, “or how about you two take our room and I’ll take the second bed in here.”

“You’re gonna cramp our style dude.”

“Dean you’re a grown man, not a teenager.”

“Whatever man, get your stuff so these ladies can have some time.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam grumbles as he starts to the door. He stops by Alexa, “be right back.”

When Sam comes back he gets a kiss from Alexa before the two women leave for the other room. He lays on the bed and is almost asleep already. “Hey, Sammy, you ok?”

“Huh? Yeah, just tired. I wanna be home.”

“Yeah, in the morning we’ll take Sarah to get her things, then we’ll go home,” he closes the bathroom door behind him to change.

In the other room the girls are sitting next to each other on the bed, “so why do Dean and Ja-Cas get two beds? Do they like, not sleep together?”

Alexa laughs, “oh no, they sleep together. It’s just because Cas doesn”t sleep so the extra bed gives him a chance to be comfortable while he reads or works on the case. I also think it’s just out of habit. Sam and Dean always shared a room before Cas and I joined. Well, before I joined.”

“So they would just share a bed while Sam was in the next one?”

“Oh no. They weren’t together until I moved in.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep.”

“Huh, so, like, how does that work, Cas being an angel and all, like, is Cas that pretty because he’s an angel? But then again, Dean is equally pretty,” she ponders.

Alexa muffles her laugh then explains that Cas is in a vessel, what that means, and a few more details of Dean and Cas’s relationship. They end up falling asleep and being woken up by Sam knocking on the door. After getting breakfast together, they see Sarah off and head back to the bunker. All things considered, Alexa feels incredibly lucky. She easily could have lost her soulmate, or sister, possibly both, but didn’t. She’ll count that as a win.


End file.
